deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pol Pot/Bio
Pol Pot, born Saloth Sar, was the leader of the Khmer Rouge and one of the most ruthless and vicious dictators in modern history. Nearly 1.7 million people died from Khmer Rouge policies during Pol Pot's reign of terror in Cambodia. After receiving a government scholarship to study abroad in Paris, Pol Pot spent most of his time being active in a Communist party rather than studying. A year after he returned to Cambodia in 1954. Cambodia won its independence from France, and this is when Pol Pot started getting involved with the Khmer People's Revolutionary Party (KPRP), the first Communist party in Cambodia. Pot rose to power in 1976 to become Prime Minster and, feeling that Cambodia was overpopulated, ordered hundreds of thousands to dig their own graves in shackles. Pot's targets were those who were religious, minorities, and Western-influenced. In 1979 Vietnam invaded Cambodia and this left Pot struggling to cling to power, so he fled to the jungles in southwest Cambodia and Khmer Rouge's power plummeted. While the Khmer Rouge was reduced to a terrorist group, the United States and allies secretly funded the Khmer Rouge, hoping to remove Vietnam from Cambodia and returning Pol Pot as the leader of Cambodia. He died in the late 1990s, never brought to justice for his crimes against his own people. __TOC__ Battle vs. Mao Zedong (by Goddess of Despair) Pol Pot Mao Mao stands over a map of the region, planning out his soon to be launched invasion of Cambodia. Two soldiers stand outside of his room, armed with MP18s. A Chinese soldier patrols outside with his own MP18, and finally a Chinese light machine gunner sets up his ZB vz. 26. Pol Pot and his four Khmer Rouge enter the area, one guerilla with an RPD. The patrolling Chinese soldier immediately is sprayed down. The Chinese light machine gunner opens fire. Two Khmer Rouge parish before finding cover. Pol Pot readied a Stick Grenade and hurled it at the window. The Chinese light machine gunner ducked and began to reload his weapon; a Khmer Rouge guerilla hurled a Stick Grenade. Within a moment he is engulfed in flame and shrapnel. The Khmer Rouge break from cover and move to the entrance of the building. One Khmer Rouge member kicks down the door, only to be pelted with gunfire. Pol Pot enters next, firing half of his Tokarev into the Chinese soldier. The second Chinese soldier fires two bullets into Pol Pot’s side, but the final Khmer Rouge member saves him by pumping the Chinese soldier full of lead. The Khmer Rouge member reloads when suddenly a door flings open and Mao opens fire with his own Tokarev, killing both the Cambodians. Lowering his pistol, he sighed. He realized his invasion will have to wait…but at least the enemy leader is dead. Expert's Opinion Although Pol Pot's weaponry was more devastating, his troops' lack of training and experience hindered their ability to use them well. Mao's troops were experienced, trained, and Mao himself was a superior tactician. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios